Haz limonada, no la guerra
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: [Traducción] Con un bebé que puede convertirse en un gatito, la paz se ha desvanecido de la Tienda de Urahara.
1. se llama bebé

**IMPORTANTE:**

 **ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **La autora original es Sheitan y el título original es "Make lemonade, not war", pondré el enlace aquí, pero si no funciona, igual se encuentra en mi biografía, y si ese también falla, el fic original está en mi lista de "Favoritos" con el título ya mencionado, los animo a leerlo.**

He dejado las notas de la autora porque las encuentro cómicas :D, y están con la nomenclatura N.A. (Notas Autora)

Las mías serán N.T. (Notas Traductora)

Esto NO es importante:

 **¡Holaaaa!**

Desde chiquita que estoy estudiando inglés, no soy muy buena, pero me manejo lo suficiente como para leer un texto largo y comprender los chistes, no lo escribo muy bien, un día aburrida me arriesgue y busque fics en inglés, y descubrí todo un universo mágico (?), es por eso que hoy les traigo mi primera traducción (ayudada enormemente por Google traductor, aplausos por favor)

Hace un tiempo (en realidad un año) leí uno de los mejores fics de la pareja YoruHara, estaba en ingles y le faltaba el último capítulo, además de que había sido publicado hace como 6 años y yo no tenía esperanzas de que lo terminaran.

Pero al parecer me equivoque, la autora subió el último capítulo y fue algo hermoso y maravilloso, así que el fin de semana agarré valor y le mandé un PM preguntando si me daba la autorización para traducirlo al español y compartirlo con ustedes. Ella muy amablemente me la dio y es gracias a su enorme bondad que hoy les traigo este genial fic.

* * *

N.A. Disclaimer: Esto es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo hago que tengan descendencia.

N. A.: AU-ish, ambientada en el Arco Arrancar. Hmmmmm… ¿Advertencias por el lenguaje? Yo culpo de la existencia de este fic a la familia de mi madre. Son todos… excéntricos. Y tienen demasiados hijos.

* * *

 **Se llama "bebé"**

Noche. Las estrellas estaban altas y brillantes, centelleando. Siendo testigos de una escena que habían visto desplegarse innumerables veces, y serían testigos de incontables veces más antes de que terminara el mundo. No somos nadie para decir si las estrellas se divierten particularmente por el paso de los acontecimientos en este momento en específico del tiempo. ¿Quien realmente puede decir lo que divierte a las estrellas?

Noche. Un hombre se paseaba delante de un edificio que lleva una señal que anunciaba el "Urahara Shoten". Con la cabeza gacha, las manos detrás de la espalda, tenía un aire de calma en él que apestaba a ser completamente falso. Eso se probó segundos más tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió, y una cabeza, de pelo naranja con el ceño fruncido, apareció en el corte de luz. El hombre dejó de pasearse tan abruptamente que consiguió sus pies enredados y casi tropezó, enviando a volar su sombrero verde con rayas.

–Urahara-san, papá dice que si su socio en el crimen intenta convertirse en gato una vez más, va a ir a dejarla a un veterinario.

La cabeza con el ceño fruncido desapareció de nuevo en la tienda, dejando al hombre mirando la puerta abierta, con toda una serie de expresiones que se ejecutan en su rostro, antes de que sus facciones se instalaron de nuevo en su vieja sonrisa torcida. Se inclinó, recogió el sombrero, le quitó el polvo y se lo colocó firmemente en la cabeza.

–Ella me va a arañar si me escapo –murmuró, y entró.

* * *

Tessai se veía igual que siempre, y sin embargo, a uno le daba la impresión de que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iba a dividirle la cara en cualquier momento. Al otro lado de la mesa, los otros tres residentes habituales de la tienda estaban haciendo una muy buena imitación de los tres monos sabios.

 _No ver el mal -_ Renji tenía los ojos fijos en su plato de arroz, sus palillos iban a su boca con una dedicación que era bastante impresionante, incluso para un gorrón; _no escuchar al mal_ -detrás de Renji, Jinta había metido dos dedos en sus oídos y tarareaba como un loco, y _no hablar mal_ \- Ururu se encontraba mirando el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios con los ojos aún más grandes de lo habitual, su boca se mueve lentamente como si estuviera repitiendo en voz baja algo para sí misma, algo que todavía le costaba bastante conseguir.

Cuando Urahara pasaba, todos los ojos se volvieron infaliblemente hacia él.

–Eh, ustedes parecen tensos –dijo alegremente, inclinando su sombrero –¿Algo está pasando?

Un gemido agudo resonó en la tienda, seguido de una punzada de reiatsu tan intenso que Renji dejó caer sus palillos. Jinta dio un respingo, se puso la almohada en la que había estado sentado encima de la cabeza y hundió sus dedos tan profundo en sus oídos que estuvieron a punto de juntarse a mitad de camino. Con cierto temor, Ururu se puso de pie, viéndose como que ella iba a preguntar algo, pero el hombre del sombrero y sandalias se fue corriendo por el pasillo, y fuera del alcance de cualquier pregunta.

Ichigo estaba apoyado en la pared exterior de la habitación, todavía con el ceño fruncido y ahogando un bostezo. El por qué había sido arrastrado, en medio de la noche, para algo tan -tan extraño- era algo que estaba más allá de él. Al parecer, su padre pensó que sus hermanas eran demasiado jóvenes para ciertos hechos de la vida, haciendo caso omiso de que ellas habían estado hasta el codo con la sangre de las víctimas de tráfico en la clínica. Siendo desagradable como siempre, su viejo había salido corriendo por la puerta en pijama, agarrando una bolsa de suministros médicos en una mano y el cuello de Ichigo en la otra, dejando atrás a Rukia con la boca abierta y a las gemelas durmiendo.

Cuando Urahara llegó corriendo por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y, literalmente, saltó por la abertura, Ichigo esperaba sinceramente que con eso lo dejaran fuera del embrollo de ahora en adelante.

Denle un Hollow para cazar en cualquier momento.

* * *

En el dormitorio, Urahara se encontró con un espectáculo que habría hecho que él empuñara de inmediato a Benihime, si la situación hubiera sido cualquier otra.

Una mujer de piel oscura, con el pelo púrpura aferrado a su rostro sudoroso, estaba completamente desnuda en el tatami, y de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas, estudiando el escenario, estaba un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro.

–¡Ah, bienvenido de nuevo! –exclamó el doctor Kurosaki Isshin, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo ampliamente al dueño de la tienda.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Yoruichi-san? –Urahara le preguntó en voz baja, dándole una sonrisa alentadora a la mujer en el suelo, que le gruñó a cambio.

Isshin rió entre dientes.

–Yoruichi-san tiene en un estado de ánimo más festivo. Ella ha estado tratando todo tipo de cosas. Pense que tú presencia podría aliviar su mente.

–Ella me echó, con la promesa de hacerme cosas que prefiero no repetir –Urahara recordó al médico – ¿No es así, Yoruichi-san?

Los ojos de oro de la mujer se estrecharon peligrosamente. Otro espasmo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, y ella apretó los dientes.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, pon tu culo aquí abajo, Kisuke, o vas a tener que comer con una pajita para el mes siguiente!.

–¿Ves?

Como no era un hombre que deja a una dama en el suelo, Urahara se arrodilló al lado de Yoruichi, acariciando su mejilla y quitándole un mechón sudado.

–Realmente no creo que sea buena idea que cambies de forma en este momento, Yoruichi-san. Podría causar todo tipo de complicaciones.

La mujer de piel oscura murmuró algo obsceno.

– ¿Estoy perdonado, gatita? –él le preguntó.

–Saca esto de mí, y yo te perdono – ella gruñó, con los dientes apretados todavía.

–Creo que el término correcto es "bebé".

– ¡CALLATE!

* * *

Media hora después. Jinta se había quedado dormido, con los dedos aun en sus oídos. Renji e Ichigo se "ofrecieron" para lavar los platos, y ahora estaban en la cocina, gritándose insultos a través de la porcelana. Y Ururu todavía se preguntaba.

Tessai había ido al almacén para conseguir algunos artículos de los catálogos de accesorios para bebé que había ordenado, cuando la razón detrás de un gato negro atrapado en el tarro de pepinillos se había hecho evidente. Extrajo un paquete de pañales y un peluche enmascarado con un agujero en el pecho, fue ahí que él notó que había una pequeña caja, cuidadosamente envuelta y colocada en el estante inferior. La recogió, leyó la etiqueta: _Con agradecimiento_ , eso fue todo lo que decía, muy claro, eso sí, la escritura era un poco estrecha. Ahora ¿de dónde había salido eso? El gigantesco hombre se metió el paquete en su delantal, preguntándose.

Y en el dormitorio, "una batalla de voluntades" sería la descripción más adecuada.

–Yoruichi-san, ven aquí –dijo Isshin, con una nota rara de exasperación. Yoruichi estaba actualmente gateando en cuatro patas por el suelo, en dirección a dios sabe dónde, con una expresión tan rara como de pánico en su rostro.

–¡Yo no quiero! –dijo entre dientes, tirando de su pierna fuera de la mano de Isshin. El médico puso los ojos, quedándose en cuclillas para tomar un breve descanso de intentar de convencer, a una mujer muy terca, de que el niño en su vientre sólo tenía una manera de salir.

Tratar con una mujer extremadamente en forma como Shihouin Yoruichi había demostrado ser algo realmente problemático. La ex comandante estaba contra-actuando las contracciones, deteniendo el espasmo en lugar de empujar, y ella se negó rotundamente a escuchar a la razón. O quedarse en un solo lugar.

–Es tu novia– dijo mirando fijamente a Urahara, que estaba sentado junto a él, luciendo una expresión aturdida. Ahora mismo casi deseaba que Yoruichi se hubiese convertido en un gato, en lugar de esta terca pesadilla dando marcha atrás. ¿Acaso los animales no tienen partos fáciles?

Empujando hacia atrás unos cuantos mechones de pelo que ya estaban tan sudorosos como los de Yoruichi, con su sombrero y sandalias abandonadas en una esquina, se arrastró en dirección a la mujer que adoraba, y logró arrinconarla bajo la plataforma con los petardos "seguros" del último envío de Kuukaku.

–Yoruichi-chan, ¿podría por favor parar? –imploró, hablándole con la suavidad que se usa con un animal herido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Sé que duele, y lo siento mucho por no ser capaz de compartir el dolor contigo, pero por lo menos ¿Me darías la oportunidad de ayudarte? –Yoruichi se mordió el labio, con el rostro cambiante de la ira a uno de miedo, y eso realmente sorprendió a Kisuke. Esto casi igualó el marcador, como Yoruichi se desvió a la izquierda, una vez más tratando de escapar. Urahara era más rápido. La bloqueó con sus brazos, él la abrazó con fuerza, y después de un momento, el cuerpo tenso de ella se relajó en su abrazo.

–¿Qué está mal? –le susurró al oído, con la honestidad que fue quizás la única persona en el mundo supiera de él. Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Tengo miedo, Kisuke –murmuró. Él le acarició el pelo.

– ¿Por ser mamá? –preguntó, manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente neutra. Ellos habían tocado el tema hasta que ambas partes estaban listos para vomitar ante la sola mención de 'bebé', 'hijo', 'niño' o incluso algo que remotamente se los recordara. Pero habían llegado a un acuerdo. Al menos había pensado que era así.

–No, eso no –Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, del cual Yoruichi no se dio cuenta, debido a que luchaba con otra contracción.

–De todo lo demás... –dijo vagamente. –Ésta –se tocó su vientre hinchado con ternura –es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

–Nuestras preocupaciones, Yoruichi-chan –dijo, dándole palmaditas suavemente en el brazo –Nuestras.

Y así comenzó el verdadero trabajo.

* * *

La cocina estaba impecable, y el misterioso paquete había sido dejado descuidado en el mostrador. En el exterior, las estrellas comenzaban a desvanecerse, pero los habitantes de la ciudad de Karakura dormían un merecido sueño reparador. A excepción de los habitantes de una pequeña tienda.

Bostezando, parpadeando y restregándose la cara, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en varios estados "zombi". Renji estaba descansando su cabeza sobre la mesa, su cola de caballo normalmente alegre parecía una planta dentro de una maceta en extrema necesidad de agua, e Ichigo estaba mirando una mancha en el techo, que se alternaba entre dos y cuatro copias borrosas, dependiendo de cuánto se cruzaron sus ojos. Los dedos de Jinta habían abandonado sus oídos de puro aburrimiento, de igual forma, no servían de nada ante los gritos del motivador entusiasta procedentes del pasillo, y que habían despertado a todo el mundo una vez cada minuto, más o menos. El papá de Ichigo tenía una voz muy persistente.

Ururu, quien finalmente había descubierto algunas cosas, estaba mirando en dirección al pasillo con toda la esperanza gozosa que normalmente se reserva para las chimeneas en Navidad.

Cuando las puertas enrejadas se materializaron justo en frente de ella, casi ni se estremeció.

* * *

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora, sólo un empujón más y la cabeza estará fuera! ¡Y parece que tiene el pelo de su madre!

Yoruichi se apoyó contra el pecho de Urahara mientras que ella hizo lo posible por obedecer a la sugerencia gritada por el médico escandaloso, Urahara, no obstante, encontró apropiado para darle un pulgar hacia arriba. La parturienta inclinó su rostro, de color más oscuro por sus esfuerzos, y le _siseó_ , con sus ojos dorados rasgados, diciéndole en términos inequívocos que ella _no lo encontraba divertido._ Él le dio un beso en la frente.

Unos meses antes el científico, y bastante confiado en sus propias habilidades, había puesto una buena cantidad dinero en el oscuro presentimiento de que el púrpura se impuso al rubio, incluso cuando se trata de shinigamis exiliados y gigais. Yoruichi había tomado la apuesta, ya que - según sus propias palabras - la naturaleza no permitiría ninguna versión de Urahara Kisuke con el pelo morado.

–Bueno, ahora eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Y yo no creo realmente que el púrpura es tan malo con verde y blanco – él comentó, mientras Yoruichi coloca la barbilla contra el pecho y dejó escapar un gemido, que sorprendió a los reunidos-que-no-habían-dormido en otras partes de la tienda, y tenía a un cierto recién llegado a doblar las cejas en un gesto. Mirando de uno a otro, y al darse cuenta de que no se levantaban, a regañadientes se acomodó con una cara como una nube de tormenta.

* * *

– ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ustedes son los afortunados padres de un fuerte y sano muchacho! –Isshin exclamó. Con un ridículo intento de arrullo, el doctor levantó a un bulto rojo, arrugado y maullando. Sonriendo, Yoruichi se dejó caer contra Urahara con un suspiro bajo, cerró los ojos brevemente mientras Isshin procedió a contar los dedos de las manos, dedos de los pies, las orejas y otros apéndices, cortar el cordón, y fajar al bebé en un paño suave adornado con un estampado de patitas.

–Aquí tienes– dijo, colocando cuidadosamente al bebé en los brazos de Yoruichi.

–Pensé que se suponía que tenías mantenerlo por sus pies y darle una palmada en el trasero hasta hacerlo llorar…–Urahara murmuró, mirando la carita de su hijo con una extraña sensación por primera vez en su larga vida. Fue la admiración absoluta, sino también un gran peso colocado sobre sus hombros y en su corazón. Como si alguien tirara de su cadena del destino, la cual se supone que los shinigamis no poseen.

–Se llama bebé, Kisuke –Yoruichi susurró, con una sonrisa suave como el terciopelo.

Un momento después, el bebé se puso a llorar. No a causa de cualquier tipo de cachetada o algo similar, si no debido a que la puerta se cerró de un brusco golpe. Dejando ver a una mujer muy tensa, vestida con un uniforme negro y un haori blanco.

– ¡Oh, bienvenida de nuevo a mi humilde tienda, Soi Fong-Taicho! –Urahara exclamó.

* * *

Las estrellas habían cedido a la luz del sol hace mucho tiempo, y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad - todo lo que, probablemente, nunca lo harán.

Bostezando perezosamente, Urahara Kisuke tuvo que admitir que había encontrado una cosa que pudo mantenerlo despierto y vigilante - el sonido de su hijo probando sus pulmones. Él echó su sombrero más abajo sobre su cara, con la vana esperanza de que le hiciera invisible. En realidad, eso no iba a pasar, admitió en la derrota, cuando un momento después, su sombrero y cara fueron enterrados en la profundidad del escote de Matsumoto, siendo su único consuelo el hecho de que sus melones impresionantes cortaron la mayor parte de su estridente chillido de felicitación. Entonces ella lo dejo ir, saltando alegre hacía el centro del circo en el que su tienda se había convertido en las últimas horas - Yoruichi con el bebé al pecho, muy serena y relajada. Con Soi Fong parada al lado de su hombro, aparentado estar dividida entre los instintos de ser guardaespaldas y los instintos de una mujer. Otros no estaban tan inhibidos. Eran, más bien, lo contrario. Cada mujer que tenía alguna conexión con la tienda, incluso algunas chicas en uniformes escolares que habían sido arrastradas por Orihime, habían formado un verdadero muro alrededor Yoruichi y el bebé, llenando el aire con palabras sin sentido y sonidos mimosos.

Los hombres estaban allí a la fuerza, así, a partir de Ichigo e Isshin que nunca habían tenido tiempo para irse, a Ishida que se quejaba al oído sordo de Ichigo que tendría que volver a hacer toda la colección de ropa de bebé en azul, hasta Hitsugaya Toshiro que se ponía en las puntas de sus pies para tratar de echar un vistazo, cuando pensaba que nadie lo notaba.

Mientras trataba de contar los visitantes, Urahara comenzó a notar algo inquietante. ¿Era sólo él, o algunos lo miraban de vez en cuando, meneando la cabeza? ¿Y acaso esa no era Rukia riéndose?

Él no había esperado que lo fueran a felicitar por ser padre - y después de obtener su columna reordenada por el abrazo de oso de felicitación por parte de Chad y siendo sofocado por Matsumoto, estaba agradecido por ello. Pero tenían que parecer así de... ¿escépticos? La idea era todavía bastante intimidante; él sería el primero en admitirlo, pero vamos - era un buen tipo. Responsable, inteligente, guapo, cariñoso, lindo ... Miren a Jinta y Ururu - bien alimentados, con habilidades de combate de primera clase, obedientes y sin embargo, seguros de sí mismos. Ok, tal vez no. Pero, ¿era realmente tan malo?

–Oh, gerente-san, casi me olvido de esto. –Tessai interrumpió su creciente miseria, y le tendió una pequeña caja. Urahara la tomó con una mirada inquisitiva. –Estaba sobre un estante en el trastero. Yo no lo había visto antes.

–¿No hay tarjeta?

–Solo esto –El gran hombre le mostró la nota de agradecimiento.

–Hmm...–Mirando el paquete con cierto recelo, Urahara decidió desafiar la barrera que rodeaba a su mujer.

–Disculpen, papá pasando –exclamó, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al lado de Yoruichi. La cual aprovechó de colocarse al bebé sobre su hombro para hacerlo eructar y cerrar su camisa, ella le dio una sonrisa que logró desvanecer casi todos sus miedos.

– ¿Has visto esto antes? –preguntó, mostrándole el paquete.

–No, pero vamos a ver que tiene dentro –Con cautela, ella le entregó al bebé - para el cual realmente necesitaban encontrar un nombre- y empezó a quitar la cinta de color amarillo brillante.

Limpiando un poco de baba de la cara de su hijo, Urahara tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. Púrpura de hecho. Ahora que sus facciones se habían suavizado, no había duda en su mente de que el bebé era la más hermosa mezcla de él y Yoruichi. Suaves y oscuros mechones cubrieron su pequeña cabeza, pero su piel era pálida (más tarde, Urahara tuvo que admitir que él podría saber acerca de las reglas genéticas para el pelo, pero la tonalidad de la piel podría oscurecerse después del nacimiento, lo cual era algo de lo que no tenía ni idea) y el mentón fue sin duda de él. Los grandes ojos eran del azul lechoso indeterminable de los recién nacidos, por lo que la puntuación tuvo que ser resuelta más tarde.

–¿Quién en la tierra regala, una manta para bebés, bordada con tazas de té? –Dijo Yoruichi. Urahara miró hacia arriba para verla sostener un gran pedazo de tela brillante, decorada con… tazas de té.

–Alguien a quien realmente le gusta el té?

–Sí, debe ser eso, Kisuke –dijo lacónicamente –Pero tiene un olor agradable–Ella sostuvo la manta a la nariz –El que envió este debe tener un gatito como mascota.

–¿Con el pelaje azul? –Preguntó Orihime, arrancando algunos pelos azules de la manta.

En algún lugar, lejos, muy lejos, en un gran, gran castillo, alguien estornudó.

\- Fin

Más N.A. : Y sí, - es muy posible contraer y detener las contracciones. Mi tía lo hizo, y ella no es más que una instructora de fitness, no una ex comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales.

N.T: ¿A que está genial el fic?

Si alguien sabe mejor inglés y encuentra alguna falta en la traducción, por favor avisar para mejorar el error.

Estaré subiendo los capítulos apenas los tenga listos, son solo 3!

¡Se cuidan!


	2. se llama gatito

Nota traductora: Bueno, después de meses, les traigo la continuación ^.^U

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Sheitan, quien amablemente me dio autorización para traducirla, si desean leerla en Ingles (lo recomiendo) usen este link: s/3881623/2/Make-lemonade-not-war o búsquenlo en mis "favoritos" con el titulo de "Make lemonade, not war". Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Semi-AU. Esto pasa durante el arco Arrancar. He jugado un poco e hice un caos con la línea de tiempo original y el clima, para que se ajusten a mis nefastos propósitos. Y de alguna manera, esto se transformó en un algo con más capítulos de los que planeé.

 **Se llama "gatito"**

Esta distaba mucho de ser una de sus mejores noches en el mundo humano. Agachado entre la maleza húmeda afuera de la morada Kurosaki, a altas horas de la noche, con sus bolsillos llenos de un variado surtido de preservativos y dándose esporádicamente bofetadas en el rostro con una mano, para no desplomarse por el sueño. Y para empeorar las cosas, una ligera llovizna decidió unirse a la diversión. Sí, nada podría ser peor.

 _Malditos y calientes hijos de puta_. Como si ya no fuera lo bastante difícil conseguir unos segundos de sueño en la tienda, entre la pequeña amenaza de cabello púrpura tratando de atrapar su cola de caballo y con los padres del pequeño demonio poniéndose al día en el dormitorio, le era casi imposible pegar ojo. Y ahora tenía que ser un mandadero de mierda, también. Gruñendo, él tiró otra piedra a la ventana oscura. _¡Vamos, chicos, no me digan que se quedaron dormidos!_

La ventana se abrió de golpe, y pudo escuchar susurros cargados de palabras tensas a la deriva desde arriba. Renji resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente.

– ¡No fui yo quien se olvidó de comprarlos! ¡O la que tiene un padre al acecho como un lobo hambriento de carne!

– ¡Y tú sabes que la píldora también funciona en gigais!

– ¡Chicos…! dejen de pelear – pero ninguno pareció prestarle atención a Renji.

– ¡¿Vas a confiar en Urahara sobre los anticonceptivos?!

–Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Vas a saltar y morder mi dedo del pie?

– ¡Cállate, Ichigo, o voy a saltar mucho más alto cuando te muerda! ¡Y entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada!

De repente, una cabeza de pelo oscuro se asomó por la ventana, y un par de grandes ojos violeta enfocaron al pelirrojo en cuclillas entre los arbustos.

– Muchas gracias por hacer esto, Renji –Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa –Ahora lánzalos hacía aquí.

– Me debes una grande, Rukia –murmuró, y metió una mano en el bolsillo, estremeciéndose internamente al recordar la gran variedad de preservativos que había descubierto, cuando cierta persona lo despertó bruscamente con una llamada y le ordenó convertirse en repartidor de preservativos a domicilio. Fue un alivio para Renji dar con el insalubre lugar bajo el escritorio donde Urahara escondía una caja de condones. Sin tapa, que conste.

 _¡Flick!_ Las ventanas de la habitación de Isshin se iluminaron, con esa precisión y determinación ominosa que es solamente alcanzada para aquellos padres sobreprotectores que huelen cuando sus crías estaban haciendo alguna travesura.

Renji saltó como una rana en una sartén caliente, y el contenido de sus manos se perdió por los aires, los pequeños paquetes de papel de aluminio parpadeando alegremente en la noche oscura.

– ¡Mierda! –se las arregló para agarrar unos condones del suelo, y lanzárselos a Rukia, que colgaba por la ventana viéndose como toda una depredadora. Bueno, necesitaría de eso y más cuando el maníaco padre de Ichigo avanzara por el pasillo y pateara la puerta abajo, con espuma en la boca, sin duda.

Renji se escabulló de los arbustos, y corrió lejos, muy lejos. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

* * *

Urahara fue cruelmente arrancado de un placentero sueño que implicaba el acelerador de partículas más grande del mundo, una bañera llena de helado y dos cerdos voladores, por un fuerte dolor en el hombro. Murmurando, él dio un manotazo a la perturbación, y su mano se encontró con algo peludo y caliente.

– Yoruichi, detente... – él gimió –Quiero dormir… – 3 kilos de furia peluda aterrizaron en su pecho, clavándole las garras en la piel sensible y arañándolo.

– ¡Ay! – Urahara se levantó. O lo intentó. Hubo un "puf", un remolino de humo, y una muy desnuda Yoruichi estaba sentada sobre su pecho, derribándolo de nuevo en el futón. La diferencia sustancial en el peso sacó el aire de los pulmones de Urahara con un sonido parecido a un globo desinflándose. Eso, junto a la mirada afligida en el rostro de la ex capitana de la segunda división, fue lo que le impidió disfrutar de su repentino encuentro cercano con los grandes pechos de la mujer.

– ¿Que está mal? –Él jadeó – ¿Por qué me arañaste?

Unos preocupados ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos, y sus tripas hicieron una voltereta hacia atrás por la preocupación. Yoruichi nunca se había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

– Se ha ido, Kisuke –dijo entre dientes– ¡Alguien dejó la puerta abierta!

–Mierda –él respondió claramente.

El tendero se levantó sobre un codo, derribando a Yoruichi sobre las mantas arrugadas. Ella se retorció, agarró sus ropas de entre las sabanas del futón y, literalmente, se vistió en un segundo.

– ¡Saca el culo fuera de la cama!– gritó ella, arrojándole el sombrero. Urahara se lo arrebató hábilmente en el aire, y lo presionó hacia abajo sobre su pelo rubio.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, haciendo su propia versión de vestimenta-shunpo.

Yoruichi dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

– Yo estaba alimentando a Ichihiki cuando se transformó y me mordió. – Ella lo miró, y pese a la gravedad de la situación, Urahara no pudo evitar sonreír. Cada vez que su prodigioso hijo hizo ese pequeño truco y hundía sus dientes en _esa_ parte tan íntima de Yoruichi, ella gritaba con vehemencia:"¡Ven a buscar al monstruo que tienes de hijo, Urahara!".

– Lo dejé –ella continuó, sonrojándose con aire de culpabilidad –Él es tan dormilón, quiero decir, nunca antes se ha escapado en el medio de la noche – _Como tal padre, tal hijo._ Aunque Ichihiki tenía los colores de su madre, hasta los ojos dorados, en su interior era - como muchos habían señalado - todo Urahara.

–Y entonces él sintió la presencia de un Hollow o algo así, porque salió corriendo hacia la tienda.

– Tranquila, ahí tienes, amor –Urahara dijo con dulzura, inmensamente aliviado – Me comprometo a mantener la puerta del dormitorio cerrada esta noche – Las lágrimas brillaron en las esquinas de los ojos de Yoruichi, y Urahara quedó en completo shock. ¿Lágrimas? Pero sólo tenían que buscar en la tienda, lo cual no quitaba que sería una tarea tediosa. Realmente no esperaba que Ichihiki se hubiese deslizado debajo del congelador de nuevo…

– ¡Usa ese cerebro brillante que tienes, querido! – Yoruichi le gritó al oído derecho con tal fuerza que sus tímpanos estuvieron a punto de reventar – ¿De verdad piensas, que me tomaría toda la molestia de tratar de despertante, por algo como eso? ¡No, alguien dejó la puerta de abajo abierta! Se ha ido, Kisuke. ¡Nuestro hijo está fuera en la ciudad, el cielo sabe dónde, y está lloviendo a más no poder!

Ella se levantó y salió en un parpadeo. Con una maldición bastante grosera, Urahara la siguió, deteniéndose sólo para conseguir un par de linternas de detrás del mostrador.

Yoruichi no había exagerado. Afuera el cielo nocturno se desgarraba en torrentes de lluvia inclemente sobre los techos de la ciudad de Karakura. Ignorando el temporal violento que caía sobre la tienda, la mujer delgada se escabulló por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta, llamando a gritos a su hijo, con la voz rota por la desesperación.

Urahara encendió la linterna, y dejó que el haz de luz cortara una amplia franja a través de la oscuridad. Contenedores, bolsas negras de basuras, vallas, asfalto mojado, restos de envoltorios de caramelos flotando en charcos negros – prueba inequívoca de que Jinta había vuelto a eludir sus deberes.

Apagó la linterna. No sirvió de nada. Detectar a un pequeño gatito con este clima - incluso si era de color púrpura - era casi tan difícil como hacer a Soifon sonreír - y, además, tenía el sentimiento desgarrador de que Ichihiki no se encontraba cerca. Algo había asustado al pobre bebé fuera de su piel, literalmente.

–No es tu culpa– Kisuke le aseguró con voz entrecortada. Normalmente, nunca intentaría ese tipo de razonamiento con Yoruichi, pero ella estaba sufriendo como nunca antes la había visto. Para bien o para mal, la maternidad había sacado a relucir un lado vulnerable, sin embargo, salvaje, de la feroz guerrera, un lado con el cual Urahara no sabía bien cómo tratar. No es que él estuviera mejor –o peor – tenía que admitir. Justo el otro día, Tessai había tenido que intervenir con fuerza bruta, cuando él estaba tratando de reducir uno de sus sombreros a tamaño bebé mediante el uso de la secadora de ropa y una sustancia que parecía y olía como lechuga licuada. Tuvieron que practicarle la eutanasia humanitariamente al sombrero después.

– Lo sé –ella dijo finalmente, y se dio la vuelta, y se acurrucó en los brazos de Urahara – Me siento desgarrada por todas partes –susurró.

–Lo vamos a encontrar –Le dijo con firmeza, acariciándole el pelo mojado cuando ella se aferró a él.

Y la lluvia siguió cayendo.

* * *

Renji gruñó dando vueltas en el futón, y tiró la almohada sobre su cabeza. ¡Maldita sea!, si iban a empezar otra vez a follar... - por el amor de Dios ¿No tienen ninguna decencia? Un fuerte y doloroso sonido inconfundible atravesó el pasillo y asaltó sus oídos. Excelente. Ahora estaban agregando nalgadas a su interminable lista de "Diversión-Bajo (¿Encima?) - De - Las - Sábanas". Más ruidos, afortunadamente tenues y voces. Ahh, mucho mejor. Renji estaba a punto de subir al barco que lo llevaría a la tierra de los sueños, hacia esas orillas suaves de felicidad y tentadores plátanos al alcance de la mano, cuando un repentino estallido de energía espiritual le hizo saltar al instante despierto y de pie, con todos los rastros de somnolencia reducidos a cenizas.

* * *

Por encima de la ciudad de Karakura, el cielo se abrió, y seis figuras de diferentes tamaños, todos vestidos de blanco y negro, salieron por el agujero entre los mundos. El líder, un hombre con el pelo azul brillante y una feroz doble sonrisa, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran sobre el entorno tranquilo. Un suburbio lleno de personas que se preparaban para pasar la noche lluviosa, ventanas iluminadas y una mezcla de olores hogareños que habrían encantado a una nariz humana. El hombre de pelo azul, sin embargo, había vivido en la muerte durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera el recuerdo de ser mortal y hacer las cosas mundanas persistió, y para él la paz sólo significaba que sería más fácil de localizar a sus objetivos.

Se volvió hacia sus cinco compañeros, y repartió sus instrucciones. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que un poco de derramamiento de sangre y de violencia sin sentido, para encubrir su verdadero propósito para venir aquí? El hombre de pelo azul se estremeció de ira. Las estúpidas prohibiciones de su amo…. ¡Tan – tan injustas! Le picaba la piel de los dedos por desgarrar una docena de gargantas.

– ¡Vamos a matar a todos! – siseó, mostrando los dientes. _Frazada, voy por ti._

* * *

Con la mirada fija en el cielo, Urahara registró por el rabillo del ojo que Renji irrumpió fuera de la tienda, el traje de shinigami puesto y con Zabimaru en ristre.

– ¡Son los Arrancar! –el pelirrojo gritó – ¡Vamos a ir por ellos!

– No.

– ¿Qué...? – Renji se detuvo en medio de un paso, mirando a Yoruichi. – ¡No puede decir eso, Shihouin-san!

Yoruichi simplemente enfatizó sus palabras agitando la cabeza – El capitán Hitsugaya y el resto de ustedes deben ser suficientes para hacer frente a los intrusos. Yo voy a ir a buscar a mi hijo.

– ¿Hijo...? – Renji sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Urahara lo saludó con la mano –Parece que Ichihiki decidió dar un pequeño paseo bajo la lluvia. Al parecer, alguien dejó la puerta abierta– Renji hizo una curiosa mueca, y Urahara levantó una ceja. ¡Así que eso fue! Lo mejor sería que Yoruichi no se enterara, por el momento.

–Estamos un poco preocupados –continuó– así que sé un buen chico y ve a mantener a esos desagradables Arrancar ocupados mientras localizamos al pequeño cachorro.

– Eh, - ¡sí, señor! – Renji respondió y salió a toda velocidad.

–Kisuke – Yoruichi tiró suavemente, pero con firmeza, de su manga –Voy a ir al parque, y tú ve a buscar al mercado de pescados.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la besó rápidamente. Haciendo honor a su título como Diosa de la velocidad, ella se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pareció que hubiera conectado el comportamiento nervioso de Renji con la desaparición de Ichihiki. Lo cual era muy bueno, o la vanguardia habría tenido un hombre menos antes del combate.

Sonrió al alejarse en un shunpo. Había que hacer limonada, no la guerra.

* * *

Más notas de la autora: Al igual que en el primer capítulo, algunas cosas de este fic se basan en la vida real. Conozco a personas que han sido llamadas a tirar condones a las ventanas en el medio de la noche (bueno, fue después de una fiesta y la mujer involucrada estaba aparentemente desesperada) e incluso he salvado a Renji de hacerlo en ropa interior. Los dormitorios son divertidos... Y para el nombre del niño. Miren wikipedia en la sección de contadores japoneses. Mi maestro japonés me inspiró.

Nota traductora: ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Próximamente el último capítulo (que es, en mi opinión, el mejor de los tres)


End file.
